


a carbon-based medium

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a game of wits behind everyone's backs. It started with a crowded dance floor's anonymity, their pulse and lack of one melding to echo the bass line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a carbon-based medium

This is the story of the girl who bit the vampire. The girl who refused to run or be scared, the girl who laughed in the face of propriety and fate. 

This girl's name is Isabelle, don't mind the blood between her teeth. 

.

It started as a game of wits behind everyone's backs. It started with a crowded dance floor's anonymity, their pulse and lack of one melding to echo the bass line. 

But that's not the interesting part. 

The interesting part starts when Isabelle shows up at Camille's apartment. The sex is nearly a foregone conclusion, but the talking, that's a surprise.

(They start talking politics, start _fighting_ politics and the only brief resolution to be found is between each other's legs.)

.

Isabelle never sleeps beside Camille, her self-preservation keeps her sharp even after a dozen orgasms. 

Camille doesn't mind, has far more interesting games to play with a conscious Isabelle. There's this one that she really likes-

Izzy picks the art museum, and Camille picks the bench opposite the prettiest piece of art she can find. She has a soft spot for oil paintings, and they tend to frame her lover well. And then with an invisibility rune, Isabelle stands before her, a hand slipping up her skirt or down her pants as she touches herself. (It's a good thing Camille can smell other downworlders that might see through the illusion, is far too greedy to even toy with the idea of a stranger seeing _her_ Isabelle so intimately.)

The trick is to watch without betraying anything, to seem lost in thought at the artwork. A bittersweet victory as Isabelle orgasms mere feet away and Camille can't touch, nose twitching wildly. The later prize is well worth it, her favorite angelic blood crossing her lips, coursing through her veins. 

Camille often loses, has never been one to deny herself, speeding a flushed Izzy away to the nearest closet or bathroom. Threats and compliments on her lips as Izzy shivers and shakes around her. (Threats were always sweeter than promises- there's a reason to believe in their follow through.) 

.

Respect and power are interchangeable enough, and if Alec doesn't care about the family name anymore, Izzy sure as hell doesn't. 

She might not move in, but she doesn't take as much care to cover up the scars. 

(The scarring is too important to heal over, a deliberate choice on her neck.)

.

If Izzy were human, Camille wouldn't be interested in her. Once upon a time, that would have made her stop.

She likes to think if she were a mundane, she'd be a romantic one. 

.

Camille is perched on her own desk as Izzy writes a quick letter to Max. She's displaying notable restraint, only running a lace covered foot up and down Isabelle's thigh. 

“You know, this would be quicker without distractions,” Izzy says.

Camille laughs, “Darling, this is the _least_ distracting thing I have in mind.” 

Izzy scribbles a signature and sends off the fire note. She slides Camille to the desk's center, pressing her thighs open and placing herself between them. 

“Like what?” 

.

Camille isn't the first lover Izzy's had that twists her words into pretty deceptions and misdirections. 

She just might be the last though.

(There's something special, something undefinable about the way Camille says, _I could love you too_.)


End file.
